The Last Time He Saw Her
by InkWeaverabc
Summary: Title self-explainatory. Brom and Selena's last meeting. A little un-cannon, but nothing major. Brom/Selena. oneshot. Please R&R!


**A.N. Ok, I know this is un-cannon, and it could never have happened, but I had written about three quarters of it before I realised that, and I didn't want to waste it. So lets just ignore that, shall we? Enjoy!**

Brom glanced behind him as footsteps pierced the silence of the night. He ran on tiptoe to the shadows of the far wall as a figure stepped into a beam of moonlight behind him.

He held his breath. A heartbeat later, the figure turned and strode away, muttering to itself.

Brom let out his breath in a long sigh and hurried to the door, looking back over his shoulder. He stepped out into a corridor, looking both ways, every nerve on edge. The near escape with the shadowy figure had shaken him.

If he was caught in this part of the castle at this time of night, he would be taken to the steward, and then to Morzan, and if he was taken to Morzan, now...

Brom's foreboding train of thought was cut off by a slight sound to his right. He froze, straining into the darkness. A figure came towards him. All Brom could make out in the darkness was that it wasn't the steward, who was a tall man.

Brom bit his lip. There was no doubt the figure had seen him. He decided to bluff it out. "Now, look here" he began, standing up straighter. "Who-"

"Shhhh" the softest of whispers cut him off, as the figure reached him, laying a slim hand on his arm.

The touch sent a pleasurable shiver through Brom as he breathed out, relaxing. _Selena. _

"What are you playing at-" he hissed, but Selena shook her head. "Shhh." She whispered again, laying a finger on her lips. She pulled him forward and he followed her into a small room. Around them, the castle was utterly silent.

Moonlight fell through the window, casting a pool of white on the floor. It reflected off Selena's face, pale and big eyed, framed by blond hair. There was a new cut, a gash above her left eye. Brom clenched his fists.

Selena pulled him gently to the light, and then stopped, staring up at him, her eyes searching every detail of his face. Brom raised a hand to her brow and she flinched.

"He hit you again." It wasn't a question. His face felt tight with anger. _One day I will make him pay, _Brom swore to himself.

Selena ignored his statement. "You shouldn't have come." There was a catch in her voice.

Brom put his arms round her shoulders, pulling her to him. She was shivering.

"I had to." Her murmured softly into her hair. "I needed to see you again." Selena reached up a hand to touch his cheek.

"Why do you have to go?" she asked, and her voice held a note of despair. Brom sighed. They had been over this so many times since word came from the Varden about the eggs and the possible rescue. First she had been angry; she had had to keep a tight hold of herself to keep from shouting and bringing Morzan's night-watchmen down on them. Now she was despairing.

"You know why, Selena." He said softly. "This could be the chance the Varden are looking for. Maybe the only chance. You want us to overthrow Galbatorix, don't you?"

"Yes, but…" her voice shook with suppressed tears. Brom would have given anything at that moment to be able to tell her that it didn't matter, that he could stay here, the Varden didn't need him… He sighed. It was impossible.

"They need me, Selena." He said it as gently as he could, but her face was filled with sorrow.

"Why though? Why can't someone else go and steal their egg?"

"No-one else could do it, and even if they could…" Brom took a deep breath. How could he say this? "Selena. You are the best thing in my life. The only good thing in my life… I love you more than life itself. You know that, don't you?" Selena nodded, her eyes never leaving his. "But I have to do something." Her brow creased in confusion.

"I mean… I've been here for what? Three years now. I need to get out there, help them… Do my bit. Do you understand?"

Selena nodded again. "Take me with you." She whispered pleadingly.

Brom threw up his hands. "If there was more time! You know there is nothing that would be better, but…" he didn't need to continue. They both knew.

Selena let out a long breath that shook slightly, and laid her head on his chest. He put a hand on the back of her head and they stood in silence for a while.

Suddenly Selena lifted her head and kissed him. When she pulled away she faced him, blinking rapidly to keep back the tears he could see building in her eyes. "Come back for me!" She whispered fiercely. "Promise!"

Brom stared at her, a little surprised be her intensity. Then he nodded, once. "I promise." He said then repeated it in the ancient language, binding himself. "I promise that nothing but death will keep me from returing to you and taking you from here."

Selena tried to smile. "Good." She said. Brom bent his head and kissed her hard, pulling her to him, fixing the memory of her in his mind, the way she felt against him. He knew how much the '_except death'_ meant.

When they broke apart, breathing hard, both had tears on their eyes.

"I should…" Brom couldn't bear to finish the sentence. Selena nodded, but neither made any move to go.

The call of an owl outside the window startled them. Selena jumped.

Brom gave a shaky laugh. "I really should go." He said quietly, half turning to the door.

Selena caught his hand. "Oh…Brom!" He looked at her. She looked like there were a million things she wanted to say, but in the end she just blurted "Be safe!" He nodded once. He couldn't speak. She let go of his hand and turned away, dropping her face into her hands. Brom looked at her one last time, and slipped out of the door to make the dangerous journey back to his room.

xXxXx

Then next morning Brom rode out of Morzan's castle. It was more than seven months before he was able to return, by which time it was too late. Selena had died of the after effects of child-bed fever.

He never saw her again.


End file.
